


Unusual Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, angust, dancer!harry, designer!louis, handjobs, mentions of anal sex, omg, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hates dating but, when he is forced into a blind date by his best friend, Liam, Louis can't help but feel a deep conection with the curly haired dancer. Being together is in their blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing.
> 
> ~WARNING OF INCEST~

A blind date. Why the hell did Louis ever agree to this? Did it really matter that He hadn’t gone out on a date in over two years? He was happy, why couldn’t Liam except that and stop trying to set him up with random guys? Each one had been horrible company, whether they were too loud or too quiet, too handsy or just plain rude. Maybe it was partly Louis’ fault, he wasn’t exactly the easiest person to get along with, and sometimes he wondered how Liam and he had ever become friends. 

But, nevertheless, there he was sitting in the packed coffee shop with his beanie pulled snugly over his ears and his hands tightly holding his cup of tea. He hadn’t been there long, fifteen minutes tops, when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Louis looked up to see a lad, a few year younger than himself, smiling down at him with a Cheshire cat like grin and shining green eyes.

“Hi.” The boy greeted simply, walking around to the opposite side of the small table.

“Uh hi?” Louis replied, unable to take his eyes off the large dimple indented on the smiling boy’s left cheek.

“I’m Harry, you must be Louis? The boy, Harry, offered a hand out to Louis.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Slipping his small hand in Harry’s unusually large one and gave it a quick shake. Harry took a seat and placed his cup of coffee on the table next to Louis’ tea.

“Liam was a bit scarce on the details, would you mind telling me a bit about yourself?” Louis ventured after a few sips of his tea for courage.

“This sounds like a job interview,” Harry chuckled and took a sip of his own drink before answering Louis’ question. “My name’s Harry Edward Styles, I’m 19, I’m originally from Holmes Chapel but moved down to London about a year ago because I thought I might possibly have a shot at being a professional dancer. I’m enrolled at the dance studio just down the road which is where I met Danielle, who introduced me to Liam and now here I am.” Harry gestured to the shop around them with wide arms. Louis smiled despite himself. He wasn’t actually meant to like this guy, he was just doing this to make Liam happy and get off his case for another couple weeks but, something about the curly headed boy in front of him had him leaning forward on the edge of his seat. 

“Your turn. The only thing Liam told me about you was that you were really funny and incredibly fit. Good to know he got that last part right.” Harry winked and Louis nearly inhaled his tea.

“Are you shameless?” He laughed while wiping his chin with the back of his hand to rid any saliva that sprayed out of his mouth.

“I dance around in tights all day; I lost my shame years ago.” Harry replied casually, leaning back in his chair.

“Okay, I’m 22, I moved here when I was 18 and I design clothes for a living- oh and my name’s Louis William Tomlinson, although, that’s not my real last name. I was adopted out when I was a baby.” Louis rattled off, looking up to meet Harry’s sympathetic eyes.

“Oh… sorry… Not being with your real parents, that must suck?” He asked gently but Louis just shrugged. It was never an uneasy subject for him, the mum he had now was the one he loved. Even if she wasn’t his biological mother she was still his mum.

“Not really. You don’t miss what you never had. You know?” Harry seemed to except this answer without any further questions, instead launching to something about needing to choreograph a whole dance routine but Monday, and he hadn’t even started. Louis indulged himself in Harry’s little rants, listening to the way his voice would rise in pitch then lower back down to a gravely murmur. Although Harry spoke quite slowly, he managed to say quite a lot in the short time he and Louis had spent together. 

By the end of the day they probably knew more about each other than people who had known them all their lives. They had exchanged numbers before parting ways, Harry sneakily pecking Louis’ cheek before smirking and continuing down the street, leaving Louis in a blushing mess. 

~*~

It was two days later when Louis got Harry’s text, he was lying in bed reading an old romance novel and listening to the dull patter of rain against the windows when his mobile’s screen lit up and vibrated against bedside table;

_From: Harry, 12:03 am_

_Hi, Louis?_

Louis read over the message, a smile blooming on his face. He felt a small niggling in the bottom on his stomach and instantly recognised the feeling, the horrible deadly unreturnable feeling of the beginnings of a crush. It’d been two years since he’d had his last crush and even then it was on Jonny Depp but, come on, who isn’t in love with him? But there he was, developing a crush for a boy he’d only met once and, if he was being honest, he kind of felt like a fifteen year old girl. 

Shaking his head to get rid of his wondering thoughts, Louis placed his book on his chest as he taped out a reply.

**To: Harry, 12:04 am**

**Hi (: isn’t it a bit late to be texting?**

It wasn’t even a minute before his phone buzzed with Harry’s reply.

_From: Harry, 12:04 am_

_On the contrary, it’s too early to be texting ;) I didn’t wake you did I?_

Louis sat up straighter in his bed and adjusted his reading glasses on his nose.

**To: Harry, 12:05 am  
Very true. You didn’t wake me, I was just reading. What’s up? **

It was a few minutes before Harry’s reply came; Louis had started to think the other boy had gone to sleep. 

_From: Harry , 12:11 am  
Okay, good :) I wouldn’t even think about disturbing your sleep if it wasn’t an emergency. _

Louis read over the message eight times, the swarm of butterflies in his stomach getting killed with internal bug spray as dread and panic rose in his throat as the words sunk into his mind.

**To: Harry 12:13 am  
What’s wrong? Are you okay? **

_From: Harry 12:14 am  
Yeah, I’m fine. But I need to ask a favour? _

**To: Harry, 12:14 am  
Yeah, anything. **

_From: Harry, 12:15 am  
Do you think you could come pick me up? My friends kind of left me in this club and I have no way of getting home. I’d call a taxi but I don’t have any money… _

Louis didn’t even have to think before replying, already throwing off his duvet and getting to his feet.

**To: Harry, 12:15 am  
What club? **

Harry texted him the address, the club was about 20 minutes from Louis’ flat. 

**To: Harry, 12:17 am  
I’ll be there in 10. **

Not bothering to change out of his pyjamas, Louis threw on a coat and slipped on a pair of vans and all but ran down the stairs. He ripped his keys off its hook and slammed the front door behind him. It was freezing outside; the rain was heavy and icy, almost chilling Louis to the bone the minute he stepped out the door. 

Once in his small convertible, he cranked the car heater as hot as it would go and sped off down the road. Panic continued to bubble inside him, making his shoulders tense with worry and Louis was struck with the old realisation that he was just as worried about this boy’s wellbeing as he would be if any of his sisters were in the same situation. 

Once Louis had reached his destination he pulled up on the side of the road and jumped out the car, in desperate search for the curly haired boy. It didn’t take long before Louis found Harry hunched up against an outside wall of the club, his arms were wrapped tightly around himself and his teeth were chattering and he looked absolutely soaked. 

Wrapping his own coat tighter around himself, Louis placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, making the boy visibly jump and quickly spin in Louis’ direction. Recognition quickly flooded Harry’s eyes and his blue lips lifted in a shaky smile,

“Hi.” His voice wavered and Louis could tell Harry was trying to hold back tears. Louis didn’t say anything, instead he pulled Harry into his chest with a renewed feeling of protectiveness. Louis wrapped his arms around his thin waist as Harry’s cold face pushed into the crook of his neck seeking warmness. The older lad kept the shivering boy close, trying vainly to give him some warmth, as he led him to his car. Once Harry was in, Louis jumped in the driver’s side and started up the engine, the car’s heater pouring hot air over their faces. 

“I’m going to take you to my place. You can have a shower and borrow some dry clothes, then I’ll take you home. Yeah?” Louis said without looking at Harry. It was more of a statement than an offer but Harry nodded nonetheless, his teeth still chattering. 

Minutes later, Louis was leading Harry though his front door and upstairs into the bathroom. Harry stood in the centre of the room shivering and watching as Louis turned the shower as hot as it would go then hurrying out of the room only to return carrying some clothes and a towel. Louis placed them on the counter before he helped a frozen Harry out of his drenched jacket and equally wet shirt. 

Louis turned his back to Harry while the boy ridded himself of his jeans. Louis turned back to Harry, standing only in a pair of clinging back briefs which didn’t leave much to the imagination. Louis was painfully obvious in checking Harry out, his eyes slowly traveling from the muscular curve of his long legs to his narrow hips then up to the curls matted to the side of his face. Harry was staring back at him with such an intense gaze, Louis found himself tightening in his pyjamas. The older lad quickly cleared his throat and ben down to pick up the wet clothes of the bathroom floor.

“I’ll…uh- just put these in the dryer.” Louis mumble quickly, looking everywhere except at Harry. He didn’t wait for the other boy to answer before he fled from the room.  
Like he said he would, Louis dumped the clothing in the dryer before wondering into the kitchen and setting about making himself a cup of tea. 

Louis, who was at the sink washing out his mug with his back to the kitchen door, did not see Harry walk in wearing a pair of Louis’ track pants and a black t-shirt. He only registered the boy’s presence when a large hand slid over his hip and a chin rested on his shoulder, making Louis almost drop the ceramic cup. Louis craned his neck around to come face to face with Harry who was smiling like their position was the most natural thing in the world. 

“Better?” Louis asked trying very hard to not let his eyes drop down to Harry’s mouth. 

“Much. Thank you.” Harry seemed not to have the same concern as Louis, his emerald gaze not shifting form Louis thin lips. Without his permission, Louis’ eyes flicked down to Harry’s tongue as it flicked out and ran across his bottom lip, leaving a glistening trail behind it.

Louis swivelled in Harry’s arms so they were chest to chest with Harry’s hands came to rest on the small of Louis’ back with Louis’ own hands were gripping tightly to Harry’s biceps. Blue met green in silent understanding. It wasn’t a matter of who moved first, more of a mutual pull that drew their mouths together. 

Harry lent down to Louis and Louis leaned up into Harry. It was a simple kiss, nothing more than a gentle brushing of lips but, it made Louis’ stomach drop and his heart soar. Harry was the one to pull back, just enough to whisper,

“Thank you, Louis.” But that was all he managed to get out before Louis had a grip on his neck and was crashing their lips back together. Harry didn’t object, kissing back with as much fervour as he was talking. He backed Louis up into the counter, gipping tightly to his hips and pushing his tongue into Louis’ mouth. 

Feeling around blindly behind for a solid surface, Louis pushed himself onto the countertop and wrapped his legs around Harry’s narrow waist, letting his hands glide up to the silky strands of Harry’s curls. Harry’s hands cupped behind Louis’ knees and dragged him forward, their hips rocking together. 

Louis gasped into Harry’s mouth when he felt Harry’s already hard dick rub against his own. The younger boy’s lips moved from Louis’ mouth to is neck, sucking purple love bites into the tan flesh. Louis tilted his head to the side to give Harry some more room to work and crossed his legs tighter around Harry, grinding onto his crotch. 

Harry grunted against Louis’ skin, encouraging the older lad continue his movements, and rubbed his large hands up Louis’ thighs and around to his bum. His fingers kneaded at the swell of Louis’ arse, pushing Louis in further with each of his thrusts. 

Louis fingers left the base of Harry’s neck and trailed down to the hem of hit shirt. He slipped his hand underneath raked his fingers of the taught muscles, slowly bringing the black material up. Louis freed Harry of the shirt and admired his toned chest for a second before leaning down and sucking a bruise just above his nipple.

As Louis busied himself with marking his milky skin, one of Harry’s own hands left Louis’ bum, sliding around and cupping Louis though his pyjama pants. Louis’ breath hitched at the unexpected pressure against his cock. Harry’s long fingers pulled the drawstring of Louis pants and slid inside his underwear, taking the hot and swollen flesh in his hand.  
With Louis’ dick in his palm, Harry pulled it free of its confines and pumped him a few times, smearing the pre come that was gathering at the tip over his length. Louis moaned into Harry’s shoulder, biting down to shush the sound. 

Louis’ own hand slipped past the waistband of Harry’s track pants, the curly haired boy whimpering at the touch. They jerked each other off quickly and messily, both nearing climax almost embarrassingly quickly. Louis’ left hand was leaving red scratch marks down Harry’s chest while his other hand pumped the other lad’s shaft in time to Harry’s wrist on his own dick. 

Harry came first, painting white stripes over his stomach, Louis’ shirt and both their hands. Louis followed over the edge a moment later, along with string of curses, when Harry swiped his thumb over his sensitive slit. They leaned heavily against each other, Louis mostly supporting Harry’s nimble frame as they came down from their highs, breathing deeply against the other’s neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes when, suddenly, Harry started to laugh. He cackled into Louis’ shoulder, the sound itself making Louis giggle along with him. 

Once they’d cleaned up and Louis had gotten both of them a new pair of pants, he had dragged Harry up to his bedroom. Louis pulled back the blankets and hopped inside the cold sheets, looking up to see Harry standing awkwardly in the doorway. Without saying anything, Louis patted the empty space of mattress next to him and saw Harry visibly give a sign of relief before shuffling over and sliding into the bed as well. Harry was quick to cuddle Louis’ close into his side,

“Lou?” Harry asked into the darkness.

“Yeah?”

“This might be kind of stupid– No, it’s definitely stupid but, I think you should know… I think I could maybe possibly have the biggest infatuation with you.” He said quickly, holding Louis a fraction closer as if he was scare Louis would run away. 

“What?” Louis choked out, he must have misheard him or Harry was sleep talking or something.

“I mean like, we’ve only been together a few times but I feel as though I can’t get enough of you. I want to take you home to meet my parents and show you off when we go out and kiss you just for the hell of it… I want to make you breakfast and cuddle you in front of the TV, I want to brush your fringe out of your eyes and trace the shape of your lips. I… I want to love you.” It was the most sincere thing Louis had ever heard. His heart leapt up into his throat and tears stung at the back of his eyes. Harry was fidgeting next to him, afraid of what Louis’ reaction to his confession might be. Instead of answering, Louis lent up and placed a sweet and lingering kiss on Harry’s mouth.

“Please– please do all of those things.” His voice cracked and Harry hugged him closer and, not for the first time, sighing in relief. They fell asleep like that, with Louis wrapped in Harry’s strong arms. 

~*~

Louis woke the next morning to an empty bed, grief filled his stomach as he ran his hand over the place were Harry was lying the previous night. The sheets under his palm were cold, there had been no one occupying the space for quite a long time. Tears sprung into Louis eyes, Harry said he was falling for him, so why would he get up and leave without waking Louis or even writing a note? 

Louis had never felt so stupid and used in his life. Of course Harry didn’t actually like him, why would he? His self-esteem hit an all-time low, tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed into the pillow. He pulled his duvet up over his head, his shoulders shaking with the force of his crying. He just wanted to roll into a ball and die. 

It started to get stiflingly hot under the blanket and the air was too thick for Louis to breathe properly. Reluctantly, he dragged it back down his face a sucked in a gulp of clean air.  
“Hey Lou- what’s wrong?” Louis’ head snapped up to see Harry standing in the bedroom doorway holding what looked like a tray of food. Harry. His face was painted with concern as he quickly hurried over to Louis who was wiping his puffy eyes. He placed the tray on the bed side table and crawled over the bed to Louis who was obviously crying.

“Hey, hey, hey.” He soothed. “What wrong? Why are you crying?” he asked stroking Louis’ hair as the older lad sniffled into his chest.

“I just– I’d thought you’d… left.” Louis confessed, tightening his grip on Harry’s shirt. Realisation dawned on Harry.

“Oh, because I wasn’t here when you woke up?” Louis nodded. “I’m sorry, Louis. I just – I meant what I said last night… All those things, I honestly do want to do them… So,” Harry tilted Louis’ chin up to look into his eyes, his voice becoming a little enthusiastic. “I started with making you breakfast.” He gestured over to the plate of eggs, bacon and toast. 

~*~

“Okay, so guess what?” Harry burst into the room wearing but a pair of socks. It’d been six weeks since Louis had picked Harry up from outside the club and the young dancer had all but moved in. Louis had soon discovered that Harry meant it when he said he had no shame, often choosing not to wear any clothing at all.

“A monster ate your clothes?” Louis offered from behind his sketch book before looking up at his boyfriend smiling. 

“Ha ha. You’re hilarious.” Harry rolled his eyes sarcastically, walking over to the couch where Louis had set up his designs for the day. 

“Oi! Don’t you dare sit your bare arse on my sofa.” Louis warned as Harry moved to lean on the arm rest. 

“That’s not what you said last night when I was pounding you into the cushions.” Harry teased, but walked over to a pile of his clothes on the dining room table nonetheless.

“That was different,” Louis put his sketch pad down and swivelled in his spot, looking over the back of the couch at Harry who was slipping on a pair of black briefs,“it was _my_ bare arse on the sofa.” Harry chuckled, which in turn made Louis smile. Harry walked back around and perched himself on Louis’ lap, whose arms fell comfortably around his waist. 

“As I was saying before,” Harry gave Louis a pointed look, “I was talking to my mum on the phone and she somehow roped me into going back home for the weekend and I just wanted to know if you’d like to come?” He asked hopefully. 

“What? Like home? Like your house? The place you grew up?” Louis choked out. He couldn’t do the whole ‘meeting the parents’ thing. He just couldn’t, he knew he’d screw it up. Harry nodded,

“That’s generally the definition of home.” Harry’s smile was slowly slipping from his face as he registered the panic in Louis’ own. “I mean, you don’t have to come I just thought–”

“No no! I want to, Harry. I really do. But, you haven’t even told your parent’s your gay yet… Do you think throwing me into the equation so early is a smart thing to do?” Louis silently begged he’d say no.

“Well, in the end, it doesn’t really matter what they think. I love you and they can’t change that.” He didn’t need to say anymore. Louis was sold. After all just because his parents didn’t accept him didn’t mean Harry’s wouldn’t. 

“I love you too.” Louis smiled and Harry placed a sweet kiss on his lips. 

~*~

“Are you ready?” Harry asked at they stood at the front door to Harry’s parent’s house. Louis looked nervously from the door to Harry and back again.

“No.” he answered honestly. No one had ever wanted to introduce him to their parents before and Louis didn’t really know what to expect. Not to mention that Harry’s mum and step-dad didn’t even know he was gay. Harry chuckled and slung an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, pulling him close,

“It’ll be fine, they’ll love you.” He reassured Louis, knocking quickly on the wooden frame. Harry lowered his arm from his shoulders and let it grip Louis’ gloved hand. It was barely a second before the door was being flung open to reveal quite a beautiful woman.

“Harry!” she exclaimed, pulling him into the house and into an embrace, leaving Louis standing uneasily in the doorway. They both pulled back with massive smiles on their faces and there was no mistaking that they were related. The only differences being Harry had a larger nose and green eyes where as his mum had more delicate features, kind of like Louis. 

“This,” Harry swayed his arm behind him, signalling for Louis to join them in the house. Louis did so, shutting the door behind him and standing next to Harry who instantly reached for his hand. “Is my boyfriend, Louis. Lou this is my mum, Anne.” He introduced. A look of shock instantly passing over Anne’s face and Louis felt a blush rise up on his neck. 

“Oh- I… um… Nice to meet you Louis.” She plastered on a smile and offered a hand to Louis, who shook it in return, still a little flustered.

“Uh yes. Nice to meet you, too.” Behind her radiant grin, Anne looked a little worried or anxious but tried not to let it show, clapping her hands together. Louis was actually surprised at how well she’d taken the news of her son being gay. It was quite a hard thing for most parents to hear. Louis’ dad had left when he’d come out, saying that his mum had raised him wrong and it was all her fault. 

“Dinner will be ready soon, Harry why don’t you show Louis around, yeah? I’ll let Robin know you’re here.” She suggested already walking in the direction of, what Louis presumed, the kitchen. Harry slid up behind Louis and wrapped his arms lovingly around Louis’ waist and rested his chin on his shoulder,

“I hate to say ‘I told you so’ but…” They tilted their heads to face each other. “She likes you.” Louis scoffed at Harry’s smirk. 

“It’s not over yet, I still have to live through dinner.” Harry’s smirk turned into a full blown smile and he lent in to give Louis a caste kiss. 

Once they were all seated at the dining table, Harry and Louis on one side and Anne and Robin on the other, everything seemed to increase in awkwardness. Robin was looking between Harry and Louis with quite an unsure expression while Anne was refusing to look at anything other than the casserole in her bowl. 

Anne elbowed Harry’s step-father in the ribs, the action seeming to launch him into conversation,

“So, Louis… Are you from around here?” He asked trying to sound casual. Louis swallowed his mouthful and looked at Harry for confirmation before answering.

“No, I live in London but I grew up in Doncaster.” He informed them, catching Harry shoot him a fond smile. Robin accepted the answer while Anne nibbled her lip and looked up from her plate.

_“Lou-ee,”_ She enunciated, “that’s a very beautiful name, is it short for anything? Lewis, perhaps?” Louis shook his head.

“No, just Louis.” Harry answered for him and Louis made a mental note to give Harry a thankyou kiss later. 

“Oh… with an i-e or an i-s?” Robin joined in. If there was anything he thought they’d be talking about tonight, it wasn’t the spelling of his name.

“i-s.” he replied anyway, Harry squeezing his thigh and linking their fingers under that table. 

“Is it a family name or..?” Anne let the question die on her lips.

“I- um. I don’t know actually. I never knew my real parents… I got adopted when I was a baby.” He explained. Anne’s brow furrowed in, what Louis was almost positive was,  
uneasiness and worried her bottom lip while glancing between her two guests. 

“And, um, how old are you? If you don’t mind me asking.” Robin asked quickly. Louis had never liked discussing his age, he’d always hated the idea of growing up. 

“It’s fine.” He lied. “I’m 22.” 

A loud scraping sound drew everyone’s attention to where Anne was pushing her chair violently back from the table and getting to her feet.

“Harry. Kitchen, now.” Harry looked confusedly after his mother who was disappearing into the kitchen, before quickly turning to look at Louis who visibly gulped. He squeezed Louis hand, drawing his attention back to himself. Louis eyes were bright and frightened but Harry couldn’t understand why. Neither of them had done anything wrong, Louis had answered both of their questions without hesitation and Harry couldn’t think of anything inappropriate or rude Louis may have said. 

“I’ll be back in a sec.” He mumbled, giving Louis a quick kiss in reassurance and tried to ignore when his step-dad cringed at the display of affection. Harry found his mum in the kitchen with her head in her hands and seemed to be… crying? He lifted her head when she heard her son’s footsteps. 

“Mum-”

“No, Harry. You need to listen to me.” She cut in, wiping the back of her hands over her cheeks. “You can’t date that boy.” Harry took a step back at her words, as if she’d physically pushed him. 

“What? Why?” He asked almost urgently. Anne shook her head and placed her hands on the kitchen bench for support.

“You just can’t.” Harry scoffed at that. The because-I’m-the-mum-and-I-said-so thing may have worked when he was five but Harry was 19, he was going to need a little more than that to walk away from the boy he’d fallen in love with. He knew there was a reason behind her words but Harry just didn’t know what, his mother wasn’t telling him what was really on her mind.

“Well, I’m afraid that’s not your decision.” Harry couldn’t help but think that maybe some of Louis’ sassiness was rubbing off on him. Anne looked almost desperate as she took a step towards her son,

“Harry, I don’t think you understand-”

“You’re right! I don’t understand! Why can’t you see I’m happy with him? For the first time in my life. I want this. I want Louis. I- I love him.” His mother’s face changed from worry to panic then to anger. Her face was turning bright red and her hands were fisted at her sides. 

“Harry Styles, I forbid you from seeing that boy!” She almost yelled. Even though she was smaller than Harry, she had a way of looking down on him in parental power.

“Why?!” 

“Because he’s your brother!” Harry’s voice caught in his throat as air got trapped in his lungs. _What? Brother?_

That’s impossible.” He choked out, barely a whisper. Anne shook her head in defeat and looked sadly up at her son. 

“It’s not.” She sighed, “When I was 18, I feel pregnant. I wasn’t ready to have a baby, I was still a child myself. I chose to put the baby up for adoption but, before the nurse took him away she said I could name him. I called him Louis, Harry. That was 22 years go. You do the math.” She looked at him as though she wanted him to understand so, so badly. But, Harry’s mind couldn’t process it. _Louis, the man he loved with all his being was his brother? The same man he’d hugged and kissed. The same man he’d had sex with–_

“No.” Harry was shaking his head fervently. “No. Stop.”

“Harry, I’m telling the truth–”

“NO!” He screamed, not yelled but screamed, at the top of his lungs. He rushed out of the kitchen and back into the dining room, grabbing Louis by the wrist and yanking him to his feet. 

“We’re leaving.” He mumbled darkly. Louis didn’t question it as Harry pulled him towards the front door. Harry handed Louis his coat from its hook before he began doing up his own.

“Harry?” He began, holding his winter coat in his arms as he watched his boyfriend.

“Please, Louis. Put on your coat. We have to go.” His green eyes were pleading and Louis wordlessly slipped his arms through the coat sleeves. Anne and Robin appeared in the small hallway, watching on as Harry dragged Louis out the door, slamming it behind him. 

Harry drove fast. Much faster than usual, constantly cursing and banging his fist on the steering wheel. Louis didn’t know what to do, he’d tried reaching for Harry’s hand but the boy had flinched away so, he sat quietly, watching as his boyfriend made little sounds of frustration and anger. 

At one stage, Harry pulled over, got out of the car, screamed and kicked the tire of his range rover, before hopping back in and continuing speeding down the road. About an hour later, the car came to a screeching stop outside Louis’ flat. Harry jumped out of his side and was at Louis’ door, before the other boy even had a chance to undo his seatbelt, and wrenched it open. Louis slid out of his seat.

“Harry…” Louis prompted quietly, the boy in question ignored Louis’ voice and grabbed his wrist. Pulling him towards the flat.

“Harry stop!” Louis pulled his arm away forcefully. “Look at me.” He demanded. And for the first time since they’d left the house he did. 

“What’s going on? Why are you acting like this?” Louis’ hands drifted up to cup Harry’s face. Anger drained from his features as the boy leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and covering Louis’ hands with his own. It was barely a second before Harry was jerking back, like he’d been zapped or punched. 

“I… We… We’re… You and I…” Harry stuttered, taking a fistful of Louis’ collar, not sure if he was keeping him from coming closer or running away. Harry had to shut his eyes, unable to meet Louis’ concerned gaze, and took a deep shaky breath. 

“Before… Before I tell you… Can I ask you something?” Harry whispered, his grip on Louis tightening. 

“Of course.” He replied earnestly. 

“Will you love me? No matter what I tell you?” Harry opened his eyes to see Louis’ unsure orbs. 

“I… I don’t understand.” 

“Just- Please. Do you love me?” The boy asked gain, searching Louis’ eyes for any lies. 

“Yes.” Louis replied surely. As the word left Louis’ lips, Harry was capturing them with his own. It was hard and needy but somehow gentle and caring at the same time. Harry’s hands loosened from around Louis coat and drifted up to cup his jaw, his cold digits against his warm skin made Louis gasp in surprise. Taking advantage of the moment, Harry slipped his tongue into Louis’ open mouth. The younger of the two, with his hand still pressed to Louis’ face, stepped back so he was pressed up against his range rover, and leant further into Louis’ mouth. 

Louis pushed back up into the kiss, sliding his tongue over the other boys’ and gipping onto his thin hips. Harry’s hands had begun to rub circles on his jaw when Louis felt a warm wetness smear across his cheek. Was Harry… crying? Pulling back, their lips forming a string of saliva, Louis examined the boy’s face. Another tear fell as Louis looked back and forth between Harry’s emerald eyes. 

“Harry, maybe you should just tell me? I’m sure I won’t take it as bad you seem to think I will. I could never hate you… Or even dislike you.” Louis tried to reason, leaning up to place another quick kiss on Harry’s reddened mouth. The younger lad nodded and licked his lips. Louis’ could almost see Harry’s brain ticking over as he tried to word what he was going to say, his eyes searching Louis’ as if he’d find the answer lying in the blue depths. After a minute, Harry let his head fall back to hit the door of his car.

“Every time I look at you, all I can think of is how much I care about you and how much I don’t want to ruin this.” Harry murmured, looking up at the stars. Louis felt realization settle in his stomach,

“You… you didn’t cheat… did you?” Louis whispered; looking fearfully at Harry’s upturned face. 

“What? Louis, no! I would never.” With Harry’s words came a wave over relief that washed over Louis and had him releasing a deep sigh. Harry’s head snapped down to look at his boyfriend. “I love you, okay? I would never do that to you ever.” 

“Well, whatever happened can’t be worse than cheating so, what it is?” Louis pressed, leaning in closer so that the only thing separating them was the thick fabric of their winter coats. Harry scrunched his eyes shut, facing his head towards the sky once more. Louis took the moment to begin kissing down Harry’s exposed neck, trailing his tongue from his prominent jaw to the contour of his collarbone and sucking a bruise into the skin. 

“Louis, I think you’re my brother.” The words came out so quickly, Louis almost didn’t understand them. Louis’ mouth left Harry’s skin with a wet pop as he pulled himself back to look Harry in the eye. It was impossible. There was no way that they could possibly be related, they didn’t even look similar. 

Fear swarmed Harry’s face as he watched for Louis’ reaction. He waited for the worst, for Louis to slap him or swear at him or to run inside his flat and slam the door on their relationship, but, what he never would have expected was for Louis to laugh. 

But, that’s what he was doing, loud and shameless. An endless chuckle poured from Louis’ mouth, his hands having to brace himself on Harry’s chest while the younger boy looked down at him in shock. 

“Louis’, I’m serious.” Harry warned although Louis’ laughter had a slight smile lifting on his own lips. Louis laughed even harder, his shoulders shaking and his head tipped back. He was gasping for breath as he tried to contain himself. 

“Is it really sick if I said I didn’t care? I love you, Harry.” Louis said between little breaths of laughter, bitting his lip to stop anything more forceful come out. Harry just stared at him. He’d just told his boyfriend that there was a possibility that they could be related and he just didn’t care, or even pretend like he did. Louis smile quickly got wiped from his face and his shining blue eyes examined Harry’s. “Why? Do you care?” He asked seriously. 

Harry looked between his eyes and was suddenly caught up in everything that he loved about Louis. His eyes, his lips, his nose, his laugh, his touches, his gentleness, his roughness, his need for tea, his unwillingness to share, his singing voice, his talking voice, his sleepy voice, his body, his mind. Everything. And he found himself speaking without much thought on the matter,

“I want to say yes.” He confessed, brushing Louis’ fringe out of his eyes. “But, then I would be lying.” Harry rested their foreheads together. “I love you, Louis Tomlinson.” He whispered against his boyfriend’s lips before pressing them together. He could feel Louis smile against his mouth, and even with this new found information Harry couldn’t help but notice how right it felt to be wrapped up in Louis’s arms with his tongue making lazy circles against his own. 

They both knew it would have to remain a secret, being gay was hard enough let alone trying to explain that you were in love with your brother. But neither of them seemed to mind, they felt closer, more connected. And with a final thought of to _to hell with what people think_ Louis dragged Harry inside his flat by his coat, planning on showing him that love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote more incest things. Click [Oh, Brother](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1138581) or [ Brotherly Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1141232) or [Pinky Promise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1157960)


End file.
